User blog:Reikyu/Plot Armor Part 2
Plot Armor Part 1 Continuing off of part 1, this post will look at the survival performance of level 1 unremodeled DDs in 1-5A followed by an Akashi experiment. To recap, your ships tend to not take as much damage as they should. An enemy battleship with overwhelming firepower will overpower your destroyer's armor + HP in most formations, yet the destroyer tends to be left with orange HP most of the time rather than negative HP or 1 HP. It's my belief that damage above and beyond your armor+HP will instead default to some value between roughly 50-75% of your current HP. I decided to gather some additional 1-5A data as that seemed interesting. Every torpedo that lands on these DDs will normally do more damage than the ship has in armor and HP. This data will be grouped by the ship's HP which fell into 3 catergories: 13, 15, 16 Turns out my first data set didn't have many mutsukis. After grabbing more data it turns out that they are not invincible with the overkill damage they receive landing between 46.2% and 76.9%. A lot of my data included the 15 HP ships, but never once did they get rekt by the opening torpedo. Damage ranged between 46.7% and 73.3% of HP. The infamous multiple of 4 HP. No room for yellow HP here. Damage went from 50%-75%. Damage done: 46.2% - 76.9% 46.7% - 73.3% 50% - 75% Which values fall outside this range? 5/13 = 38.4%, 11/13 = 84.6% 6/15 = 40%, 12/15 = 80% 7/16 = 43.75%, 13/16 = 81.25% So how should we look at the numbers? What is the true range? One of the drawbacks of using low HP DD is that 1 additional HP is a large percentage jump. For example, is the true max damage between 76.9% and 80%? Or was 9/13 damage (69.2%) too low a value that the system went to 10/13 as the maximum Akashi Experiment This experiment used a lv 35-39 Akashi Kai in 1-5A. Akashi has only 27 armor but 45 HP. This will allow us to get a wider variety of numbers while still forcing overkill damage on Akashi for parallel and green T formations. Head on formations are only slightly overkill but mostly rekt HP values. Red T we won't bother with as plot armor will not trigger. Calculated Akashi Kai damage numbers with 27 armor and 45 HP vs. 1-5A sub. Green T and Parallel should force plot armor to trigger every time. Green T and Parallel should have similar results. Unfortunately I didn't get many green T runs. Here we see all overkill damage done fell between 48.9% and 77.8%. This is very significant because 75.6% wasn't the cap. There are at least 2 values that can be rolled to place you into instant rekt. 2 out of 14 or so possible values though my Akashi batted 5 / 25 rekts. Akashi's plot armor hits dealt between 22 - 35 damage. Head on contains interesting data. According to the expected damage table posted prior, Akashi should have between -3.4 and 14.6 HP after a head on torpedo. This translates into 30.4 - 44 (akashi's max HP - 1) damage. Most of the numbers follow this pattern of 31-44 damage with 34-44 damage being a taiha. There is, however, around a ~20% chance of plot armor triggering (the -3.4 to 0/1? expected Akashi remaining HP). Plot armor hits most likely doing anywhere between 22 - 35 damage which could be where the 23 and 25 values came from, though any value between 22 - 35 could have been a plot armor trigger as well. Would need tons more data to figure out the plot armor trigger chance for head on in this case, but maybe 20% of my 15 runs gave 3 plot armor hits? Who knows. Conclusion: Head on which normally does less damage = more rekts in this case because of where the not so sweet spot showed up (plot armor dropped off). Maybe there might be some truth to the Yuubari theory crafting in the previous post after all. What I found most interesting was Akashi receiving damage up to 77.8% and not 75.6%. The next test which I'd like to do but is a pain, is to run different DDs through real life situations vs. a battleship. I don't think there is any good location to run this and the attempts I have been doing involve 3-5. Point of interest #1: What are the overkill damage numbers for different HP DDs. Yuudachi and the popular 31 HP. Taking 24/31 damage would constitute a rekt but at 77.4% would it come into play? 25/32 damage on a DD would be 78.1% and likely not occur. If all DD have only 1 rekt overkill value then there might not be a difference between using one or the other in this regards. But what if 31 HP DDs are impossible to rekt with plot armor? Point of interest #2: Situations where battleships, double lines, and head on engagements might lower an enemy battleship's damage enough to not trigger plot armor. A shimakaze with 36 HP and 59 armor would lose plot armor faster than a 31 HP 52 armor Yuudachi, though of course that makes Yuudachi more vulnerable to softer attacks. Some DDs might be ideal for certain BB heavy maps if you can trigger plot armor more frequently with their armor and HP stats. Category:Blog posts